Let It Go (Eng ver)
by Crazehun
Summary: Taehyung to Jimin, is like Peter Pan to Tinkerbell. And when Peter found his Wendy, it's time for the little fairy to find herself her Terence. YOONMIN!


**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONMIN, Slight Vmin and Vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As long as Jimin remembered, Taehyung and him had always been together. Was it from toddler time? He can't remember for sure. It begin with a next-door neighbor, who happened to have a kids with similar age, and they started to play together. Continued to enter the same kindergarten, up till now they're in their third year in the same university.

Although they've been together since their first walk, it doesn't mean they have the same taste or whatsoever. Jimin, being hyperactive since childhood, now focusing himself in modern dance as his university club. While Taehyung become one of the board member for the photography club. It's a little bit difficult to match their schedule that often clashed. As a psychology major student, Jimin got most of his class in the morning. And in the same time, Taehyung just got home and rest after finishing an assignment from his night class in Graphic Design, and will be up again in the afternoon.

So, when they got the time to meet, there's no way they would miss it.

Taehyung's lecturer suddenly can't attend class, his cat was sick or something, it's weird, but whatever. After knowing he won't have class until tomorrow, Taehyung called Jimin and ask if he can hangout today, since they got time. Jimin agreed, saying he got no plan after club activity.

CLICK!

Taehyung stood in front of the dance studio door, a loud up beat music fills the air as he push the door open. He closed the door slowly, not wanting to interrupt the practice, and sit near Jimin's bag whom he can recognize in a blink. He pays attention to Jimin, whose been dancing in front of some freshmen. Taehyung checked his phone, who knows that lecturer of his change his mind and decided to continue the class.

"Hey,"Taehyung tilts his head up, and smiled when seeing his friend approaches his seat. He opened a bottle of water he previously bought, and gave it to Jimin

"Thanks." Jimin said, he sat next to Taehyung and drank the liquid empty

"Are you done? Or do you still have to continue?" Taehyung asked

"No, I'm done for today." Jimin said, still trying to set his breath,"maybe some freshmen will be here a little longer to practice more."

Taehyung nodded

"Jimin sunbae!" A voice called, interrupting their talk. A tall brown haired man, whom Taehyung never seen before walks closer

"Oh, Jungkook. What is it?" Jimin asked

"For the previous choreography," Jungkook begin,"I think I have some ideas to add."

"Really? That's cool!" Jimin praised,"when can you show me?"

"Next week?" Jungkook said, lifting up his intonation,"There's plenty to add on."

Jimin smiled,"Don't stay here for too long. You're still a freshman, go find a friend."

Jungkook raised his mouth, carving a faint smile across his face,"Of course, sunbae. Then, I'll back to my practice."

Jimin get to his second bottle, without realizing Taehyung's gaze that's been fixated to the brown haired freshman.

"Who's he?" Taehyung suddenly ask

"Hm?" Jimin lowered his bottle from his mouth, looking to Taehyung's stare,"Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Freshman from Graphic Design. I thought you know him, you're both in the same major, right?"

Taehyung hummed, something that Jimin couldn't quite catch

"So, we're going to PC room?" Jimin changes the subject, enough to make Taehyung turn his face to him

"Are you crazy?" He shouted,"I prefer get lock in studio's dark room rather than going to that hell on earth again." He said, half angry,"let's go find some food first."

Jimin giggles. He remembered the last time both of them went to a PC room, Taehyung almost screamed when he spot a couple right next to him were making out shamelessly, while their screen showed a porn. He then dragged Jimin, who's still focus on his game to go out and swear will never go to that place ever again.

"I feel like eating Tteokbokki." Jimin said

"Yeah, yeah. Then you'll turn to Manggaetteok." Taehyung mocked

Jimin punch Taehyung on the shoulder,"Remind me why I still haven't kill you, Kim Taehyung."

"Hm,"Taehyung pretends to think, he placed his hand on his chin,"because I', the only one who wants to befriend with a rice cake?" he tease again, then run away.

"Get back here, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin chases his friend whose already far in front

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

After that night, the two of them even gets harder to meet. Though they still keep in touch through message. Jimin is free this evening, and he thought to visit Taehyung in his faculty.

"Jimin, you wanna go?" his mother asked, just after Jimin got out from his room

Jimin nod,"I'm meeting Taehyung."

"Oh, can you also bring his food?" Aunt Kim, Taehyung's mom, that apparently come over to his house to gossip, added

"Sure." Jimin said.

He followed Taehyung's mom to her house, and received a box full of food. He excuse himself to go, before the food is getting cold.

As soon as Jimin arrives in Taehyung's faculty building, he remembered something. He doesn't know where Taehyung's class is. So he grab his phone, and text Taehyung to meet him in the front door after he finish his class, because he got something to give.

Fifteen minutes

Thirty minutes

An hour

Taehyung never came. And Jimin starts to feel his leg get numb, for standing up too long. He decided to walk around the building, in hope that he'll meet Taehyung somewhere.

TAP!

Jimin's rage was on it's limit as soon as he saw Taehyung laughing nonchalantly with Jungkook at the cafetaria. How dare he laugh like that while his best friend almost broke his leg because of standing up for too long, waiting for him. That was pretty much what Jimin think right now, minus all the swear words in between the whole sentence.

BRAK!

Jimin put roughly Taehyung's lunch box on the table. Which makes startled both Taehyung and Jungkook. The two of them stared at him with wide eyes, still in shock.

"Did you sell you phone?" The first word that came from Jimin,"why didn't you reply my text? I almost die waiting for you in front of the building."

Taehyung face changed to panic, he grabbed his phone. His face got pale as he sees 12 unread messages, all from Jimin.

"Oh God, Jimin, I'm so sorry! I didn't check my phone the whole day." Taehyung said, still in panic

Jimin exhales,"Your mom told me to bring this food for you." he lowered his voice, not wanting any attention,"now that I'm finished here, bye!"

Jimin turned around, and about to leave, when Taehyung grab his arm, prevent him to go.

"Wait! Why are you so rushy?" Taehyung said, still holding up Jimin's hand,"let me buy you a drink as an apologize, okay?"

"I only accept the most expensive one."

Taehyung smiled, then released Jimin's hand before rushing to buy a drink. Jimin sat in front of Jungkook. That junior of his kept looking down since he came, avoiding his gaze. As if he did something wrong.

"Are you sick? You keep looking down." Jimin asked

Jungkook lift his head,"No, sunbae." He answered, almost sound like a whisper

Jimin shruged, don't care. He grab his phone

Jungkook still stared at his senior, whom apparently choose not to care to him. There's something that bothers him, he wants to tell Jimin something, but is in confused on how he should say it.

"Hahh,"Jungkook released a loud exhale,"Jimin sunbaenim,"he called

Jimin lowered his phone, looking at Jungkook in full curiosity.

"Can I tell you something?" Jungkook whispered

Jimin nod, while slowly thinking why his junior suddenly act all serious like this. His face even turns pale, with a hint of sweat in his forehead.

"I like Taehyung sunbae."

For a split second, Jimin is at lost of words. Then he smiled.

"God, you don't have to panic like that." He said, jokingly,"Taehyung is a good guy, if you can tolerate his madness. I've known him for ever, okay." He continued,"do you need my help to get him? That kid is a virgin on terms of love."

Jungkook smiled,"Thank you, sunbae. At first, I thought you won't like me to get closer to him."

"Hey, relax." Jimin tried to calm his junior

"A glass of hot Espresso for my best friend, Park Jimin!" Taehyung suddenly came with a paper cup that still release smoke from it's top, he placed it right in front of Jimin.

"Wah, you're a total pro at this, huh." Jimin grab his glass and sipped the hot liquid inside. He smiled, then stand up.

"Well, since my job here is done, I'll have to go and finish my assignment." He said,"And Kim Taehyung, don't go out too late. I got bored always be the one that must face your mom whenever you break your curfew."

"Okay."

Jimin tap Taehyung in the shoulder before turning back and go.

With a little twitch in his left chest, for some reason.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin zoned out under a tree, near the library. His intention to go home suddenly disappear since Jungkook told him that he likes Taehyung.

Jimin supposed to be happy for Taehyung. Since he always teased him that he'll never get a boyfriend because he's too weird. But why did he feel uneasy about it?

"Hahh,"Jimin let out an exhale, he turned on his phone, and a little shock after knowing that it's pass dinner time. His mom will nag at him again.

Jimin stood up, then walk lifelessly to the bus station. His stare he brought straight to the ground, not wanting to look anything else.

BUMP!

Sound of something falling hard to the ground distract Jimin from his thought. He turn his head quickly, and sees some people fighting not far from where he stand. He didn't think twice to run to them.

"Whoa,"Jimin let out a voice,"the sun's still out and you already kicking people."

The group whose been kicking and punching their victim stopped,and looked at Jimin with their face angry.

"Who are you?" One of them asked,"don't make us punch you to."

"Me? I'm nobody."

"It's better for you to go before I kick your ass."

Jimin chuckles,"You're not even stand in the same level as me."

That sentece seems to provoke the group, because they turn to punch Jimin all at the same time. Five to one looks pretty unfair, for a fight. But Jimin is in desperate need of impingement, so he beat the shit outta them in no time.

"Hahh...Hah..."Jimin set his breath, while looking at his five victims all laying unconscious on the ground.

He approaches their victim, and lend his hand, his wound looks even worse than he predict.

"How can you got involved with them?" Jimin asked

"They stole my project. I only ask them to give it back." That guy answered

Jimin frowned,"What? I don't get it." He said,"well whatever, but don't pick up a fight if you can't defend yourself." He said, before leaving the man behind

"Wait!" Jimin stopped, looking back at the wounded man,"My name is Jihoon! Lee Jihoon! Thank you for helping me."

Jimin smiled faintly, his torn lip prevent him on making a wide smile,"No need to mention it, Lee Jihoon-ssi. My name's Park Jimin."

"You go to college in here too?" Jihoon asked

"Yes, it's my third year in Psychology major."

"Oh, sunbaenim!" he exclaimed,"How can I repay you?"

"There's no need to it." Jimin refuse,"it was a coincidence I was in need to punch something."

Jimin turned around, and really left the scene. Now, he'll have to think on how he explain all his wound and bruises to his mom. Ah, he didn't even want to imagine how furious his mom will be once he got home tonight. He even thinks to stay over at his friend's house, other than Taehyung, just to avoid getting scolded.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin just got finished his class, just in time for lunch. So he went to the cafetaria with some of his friends to get lunch.

After filling up their tray, the three of them sat down in an empty spot.

"Jimin sunbaenim!"

Jimin was about to start eating when a loud voice called his name. He turned around to see Lee Jihoon waved at him. He smiled back, and return the wave.

Jihoon gets closer, then handing him a big box of chocolate.

"This is a present for helping me yesterday." Jihoon said

"I told you I don't need a payback." Jimin said, feeling bad for Jihoon

Jihoon shakes his head,"Not from me, but from my brother." He said,"he's a bit protective when it comes to my safety. So he force me to give this chocolate for you."

"Brother?"

Jihoon nod,"Min Yoongi. That's the guy." Jihoon pointed at some man with an all black outfit, sitting in the corner, staring at them.

Jimin can feel a shiver down his spine,"Well, thank you for the chocolate."

Jihoon smiled, then left.

"You helped him yesterday?" Yoon Jeonghan got curious

Jimin nod,"I saw him got bullied yesterday. It's a coincidence I walk passed them with the mood to punch something, so it's like killing two bird with one stone." He get a bite of his food

"But the name Min Yoongi rings a bell in my head." Kim Mingyu frowned,"how can they be brothers when they have different family name?" He said, half whispering. Jeonghan hit Mingyu with his chopstick.

"Everyone looks the same in your eyes, Kim Mingyu." Jeonghan said,"I bet you don't know any of them."

"Keep it down, you two." Jimin tried to calm his friends, not wanting to make things worse

"Oh, right. It's been a while since I last seen Kim Taehyung." Jeonghan changes the topic,"did you two fought?"

Ah, Jimin suddenly felt pissed getting a question like this. It's like, he doesn't want to hate Jungkook, but after Jungkook told him that he likes Taehyung that day, their meeting intensity reduced to almost zero. Every time they set to meet, there's always an excuse with Jungkook being part of it. No wonder Jimin got all worked up.

Jimin shakes his head,"Our schedule always clash, there's nothing new to that." He answered,"also, maybe because he got a new friend to play."

"Huh? Who?" Mingyu asked

"Jeon Jungkook. His junior." Jimin got even more pissed after saying Jungkook's name

"Ah,"Mingyu and Jeonghan said at the same time

"I didn't expect that alien to get a boyfriend." Jeonghan said

"They're not official!" Jimin raised his voice

"Why are you angry?" Jeonghan feel offended,"do you like Taehyung?"

Jimin exhales,"It's not like that." His voice sounds frustrated,"I just don't like my best friend got stolen by other people."

"Well, Mingyu also did that when he just got real with Wonwoo." Jeonghan said, nonchalantly

"Hey!" Mingyu shouted, not agreeing with what Jeonghan just said,"but I still play with all of you."

"That's because Wonwoo is too busy with his game." Jeonghan said, sarcastically,"The point is, Park Jimin." He continued,"I think you should try to find a new friend."

"And then you can go on a double date!" Mingyu said, excitedly

Jimin exhales,"Oh well, suck it!" he's frustrated,"whatever, I don't care!"

Mingyu and Jeonghan can only look at their friend in pity. It's almost too obvious that Jimin is jealous, but he still wont admit it.

Just then, Mingyu got an idea.

"Hey, what about a night out?" He give an idea

"I'm down with it." Jeonghan said, agreeing

Now the two of them looked at Jimin in full expectation, waiting for a yes answer,"Okay, I'll go."

"Nice!" Mingyu exclaimed,"then this saturday, I'll pick you up at home. I want to show off my new car."

The three of them laugh. Well, at least Jimin only lost one friend.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey, Qiesha's here!**

 **From now on, I'll be in charge for the English translation of Let It Go. Just because I want to translate it, lol  
**

 **Quick fact, that English is not my prime language, and I'm still learning. So I'm sorry if there's a mistake here and there. I'm open to any critic, feel free to say it to me...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, Qiesha**


End file.
